


Reasonable At The Time

by chinesebakery



Series: Season 4 Coda Challenge [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, F/F, Late Night Conversations, episode 4x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: Coda challenge response for episode 4x03. Fitz and Jemma catch each other up on the events of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RaptorLindsay for beta-reading!

When Jemma was done recounting the events of the day, he held her tightly against him until the last sob subsided. She disentangled from him gently to lay on her back, pulling the covers up to her chin, and stared at the ceiling through red, puffy eyes. **  
**

The silence lengthened, heavy but comfortable. Fitz rolled on his side so he could stroke her hair. “I wish I could have been there,” he said quietly, before pressing a kiss her temple. “I mean, it’s probably for the best Radcliffe was around instead, but…”

“It’s alright.” she smiled half-heartedly. “It all worked out in the end.”

“You’re gonna beat yourself up over it anyway, aren’t you?”

“She almost _died_ ,” Jemma huffed.

He cupped her jaw and gently turned her face in his direction, compelling her to look at him. “But she didn’t. Because you were there.”

“That’s one way to frame it, I guess.” Before he could contradict her, she conspicuously shifted the focus of the conversation away from her unassuaged guilt. “You never told me how you overpowered the Watchdogs. You were unarmed. Outnumbered.”

“It was Elena’s handiwork, mostly,” Fitz said, stifling a yawn. “Oh, and I stabbed a guy in the hand with a compass.”

“Fitz!” Jemma gaped at him.

“And then I knocked out another one with my old friend, the fire extinguisher.”

“ _Fitz!_ ” This time, she sat up straight to look at him, eyes wide.

“So, I guess…. Just another day at the office?” he asked with a self-deprecating smile.

“You stabbed someone. In the hand. _With a compass?_ ”

Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her back until she was laying on her side as well, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Yep.” He scrunched up his entire face. “It felt like a reasonable thing to do. You know, in the moment.”

“I’m sure it was, I’m just…”

“Horrified? Repelled? Rethinking our bed-sharing arrangement?” he asked, frowning in mock-terror.

“I was gonna say ‘shocked’,” Jemma said, smirking. “And… oddly turned on, I must admit.”

Fitz couldn’t help but chuckle. “ _Really?_ I wouldn’t have pegged you for the kind to fetishize violence.”

“I don’t, but–” Her eyes roamed his face, from the fine line at the center of his forehead to the prickly stubble at his jaw, trying to reconcile his matured features with the face of her diffident lab partner from forever ago. “When did you go and become so… _badass_?”

It was Fitz’s turn to gape at her. “Did _you_ , Doctor Doctor Jemma Simmons, just call me a _badass_?”

“Well you _are_ ,” she said with a one shouldered shrug, before leaning over to quiet his protestation with a soft, languorous kiss.

“I had to, you know. To get you back.” he whispered against her lips, so low she could barely hear him. “You were always the tough one. I had to learn the hard way.”


End file.
